115th Ohio Infantry
The 115th Ohio Volunteer Infantry (or 115th OVI) was an infantry regiment in the Union Army during the American Civil War. Service The 115th Ohio Infantry was organized Massillon, Ohio and mustered in September 18, 1862 for three years service under the command of Colonel Jackson A. Lucy. The regiment was attached to Post of Murfreesboro, Tennessee, Department of the Cumberland, to January 1864. 2nd Brigade, 3rd Division, XII Corps, Army of the Cumberland, to April 1864. Unassigned, 4th Division, XX Corps, Army of the Cumberland, to July 1864. 1st Brigade, Defenses of Nashville & Chattanooga Railroad, Department of the Cumberland, to March 1865. 1st Brigade, 1st Sub-District, District of Middle Tennessee, Department of the Cumberland, to June 1865. The 115th Ohio Infantry mustered out of service June 23, 1865 at Murfreesboro, Tennessee. Detailed service Moved to Cincinnati, Ohio, September 27. Assigned to duty by detachments as provost guard and guarding forts, arsenals, store houses, and magazines at Camp Chase, Camp Dennison, Maysville, Covington and Newport, Ky., and Cincinnati, Ohio, until October 1863. Ordered to Chattanooga, Tenn., October 23, 1863; then to Murfreesboro, Tenn. Duty at Murfreesboro, Tenn., and along line of the Nashville & Chattanooga Railroad, in block houses and at bridges until June 1865. Regiment was specially selected for this arduous duty because of the great number of skilled mechanics and artisans in its ranks. Skirmishes at Cripple Creek, Woodbury Pike, May 25, 1864 (detachment). Smyrna August 31, 1864. Block House No. 4 August 31, 1864. Company B captured by Wheeler. Block House No. 5 (Company B). Block House No. 2, on Mill Creek, Nashville & Chattanooga Railroad, December 2–3. Block House No. 1 December 3 (detachment). Block House No. 3 December 3 (detachment). Block House No. 4 December 4 (detachment). Block House No. 7 December 4 (detachment). Siege of Murfreesboro December 5–12. "The Cedars" December 5–7. Lavergne December 8. Duty along Nashville & Chattanooga Railroad from Nashville to Tullahoma, Tenn., until June 1865. Casualties The regiment lost a total of 151 men during service; 1 officer and 8 enlisted men killed or mortally wounded, 4 officers and 138 enlisted men died of disease. Commanders * Colonel Jackson A. Lucy See also * List of Ohio Civil War units * Ohio in the Civil War References * Clark, James J. Proceedings of the First Annual Re-union of the 115th Reg't O.V.I.: Together with the Address of Lieut. James J. Clark at Salem, Ohio on Friday, September 13th, 1872 (Canton, OH: Hartzell & Saxton), 1872. * Dyer, Frederick Henry. A Compendium of the War of the Rebellion (Des Moines, IA: Dyer Pub. Co.), 1908. * Ohio Roster Commission. Official Roster of the Soldiers of the State of Ohio in the War on the Rebellion, 1861–1865, Compiled Under the Direction of the Roster Commission (Akron, OH: Werner Co.), 1886-1895. * Reid, Whitelaw. Ohio in the War: Her Statesmen, Her Generals, and Soldiers (Cincinnati, OH: Moore, Wilstach, & Baldwin), 1868. ISBN 9781154801965 * Waterman, George Lawson (et al.). From School to War (Peninsula, OH: R. P. & J. K. Bishop), 1996. ;Attribution * External links * Ohio in the Civil War: 115th Ohio Volunteer Infantry by Larry Stevens * National flag of the 115th Ohio Infantry * Regimental flag of the 115th Ohio Infantry Category:Military units and formations established in 1862 Category:Military units and formations disestablished in 1865 Category:Ohio Civil War regiments